thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Theon Greyjoy
Lean and short(5'4). His nose is crooked and his face is covered in pox marks from his youth. Scars from steel run along his face. There is no denying Theon of House Greyjoy is an ugly man. One of his eyes is slightly discolored. He has a short amount of black stubble that matches his black hair. He has three scars along his face from an training yard duel with live steel. One down from his right brow to his right chin, one across his face from his left brow, across his nose down to his right chin, and from his left eye to his lip. Biography Theon Greyjoy was born in 274 AA to Lord Aeron Greyjoy and Yara Greyjoy nee Farwynd. He was the second rock son of Lord Aeron, and unlike his elder half-brother Andrik, Theon seemed to disappoint in every way. He was born with a crooked nose, and one eye slightly blue instead of brown. To make matters worse he caught a deep sickness at the age of one, which left him pox scarred after the maester saved his life, but he was even uglier than before. With a great age difference between them, the second son was forever in the shadow of Andrik Greyjoy. While his brother was four and ten, he was raiding with his father. When Theon was four and ten, he was a weak boy far too scared to talk and even more scared to fight. In 280 however, when he was six, his younger sister Nessa was born. Unlike him, no sickness fell upon her, no crooked nose to mar her. It was a bitter feeling, but he loved his sister all the same, growing overprotective of her as they grew. He made a promise to her as a babe at the breast. "I'm not big and strong like big brother, but I'll protect you." When his father died, he did not mourn, for his father was a source of his sorrows. When the brother that had always been missing in his life took the title of Lord-Reaper of Pyke, he simply wished he also took the time to take the title of big brother too. Despite his ugly face and weak frame, Theon kept his spirits up. He was somewhat happy, though reserved, solemn and somber, a bit too trusting, such as the day he was accepted by Harras Pyke and his band of friends. Harras Pyke was a the bastard son of one of Lord Andriks reavers. Theon was elated to be friends until Harras Pyke and his little gang of boys revealed it was nothing but a cruel joke with terrible results. The boy had never liked to practice with swords. That was the realm of Andrik, not him. But Harras Pyke cared not. Live steel was used. The fight barely lasted a few minutes until t was broken up by Greydon, but the damage was done. When Theon woke up three days later, there were three long scars across his face. One from his eye to his chin, one across his face from the brow, across the nose and to the edge of his left chin, and one from his right chin to his right lip. The maester said he was lucky to have survived, let alone still have his eyes. After that, Theon stopped trusting so much, and his latent Ruthless nature took hold permanently. When he reached of age, he began to devote his time to his house. Andrik Greyjoy was the warrior, but someone needed to keep and eye on the shadows of Pyke. As one of the few literate men of the Isles, he intended to write treatises about the glory of House Greyjoy, but he soon realized that nobody on the Isles would read them. Because they couldn't read. In 290AA, his younger sister Nessa had disappeared from Pyke for a fortnight. For the first day, her absence was not alarming, for she was as aloof with others as Theon was, both social recluses. By the fourth day, he was in a panic. He had failed the one thing he swore he would never let happen. His little birds on Pyke could not find her, regardless of how well he had become with Espionage(e). Thinking his sister was dead, Theon announced to all he was going to take a ship and sail into the Sunset Sea, until a day later on his way to the ship, he found her on the shores, battered and bloody but alive. Later in 290 AA, the War of the Trident broke out when Lord Harlaw slew the Fletcher Princes. When Andrik left, many expected him to name a more experienced man as the guardian of Pyke, put he walked past them all and put his shoulder on Theons and said "You are my rock. When I leave, Theon, you will protect Pyke. Protect our House, our family. There is no one else I trust with this. And always remember... rule as if I'm not coming back." That day Theon knew, no matter how absent his brother was growing up, he was his older brother, and they loved one another. After the war, at the age of twenty, he was named Castellan of Pyke, to take the title whenever the Lord Reaper was absent from his seat. Theon was not a fighter like Andrik, but he was ever the dutiful brother. As he helped his brother, he found more and more responsibility on his shoulders, Andrik himself even reading his small briefs and reports on the goings occurring in the keeps of other Iron Lords. In 295 AA, Theon Greyjoy was ready to take his revenge. His new found place in his brothers court gave him considerably more tools to his advantage, and using his men, he Sabotaged one of the many walkways of Pyke atop the walls. One day, Harras Pyke slipped when he lost his footing, falling to his death. And no one was the wiser. When 297 AA came, his brother bestowed him a newly built ship, which Theon named Solitude. In 298 AA, Theon prepared all his tools to help his brother, his king, to claim the Seastone Chair. Now, he rules as the Castellan of Pyke in his brothers place, all while the Lord-Reaper continues his quest to become King of Salt and Rock. The duty of any brother, any castellan and any man who stands by family. For Theon Greyjoy was nothing less than devoted to duty . Timeline: 274AA: Born to Aeron and Yara Greyjoy 275AA: Falls deathly ill, but survives. However, he is left ugly from his pox scars 280AA: His younger sister Nessa is born. 289AA: Forced to duel with Harras Pyke, leaving him scarred. Destroys any part of his younger self, leaving him Ruthless. 290AA: Thinking his sister has died, attempts to sail into the Sunset Sea, but finds her injured but alive. 290AA: Put in charge of Pyke during the War of the Trident 294 AA: Named Castellan of Pyke by Andrik Greyjoy 295AA: Has Harras Pyke killed 297AA: Given command of his own ship, which he aptly names Solitude. 298 AA: Rules as Castellan of Pyke while his brother is away. Supporting Characters: Harwyn Half-Hand, his ships quartermaster - Ship Captain Maester Cleos - His ships maester - Maester Greydon Greyjoy - Castellan Category:Ironborn Category:House Greyjoy